zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:This is Mr. X
:The incident at ZeldaWiki.org happened on June 2. No edits have been made by X here since the night of June 11. I'm not sure if X's account at ZW.org was made the same day or prior to it. This situation is serious either way, impostor or not. You could try looking at his/her comment's on both wikis and compare them. I believe X made some comments about us on your renaming your site forum. You guys know X. You'll have a better idea of who he/she is. It it turns out it really was X, then the embarrassment alone will be a big punishment. If it was X and he/she comes forward and acknowledges it and apologizes to us, perhaps through my talk page here, I'll accept the apology myself. I'm sure the rest of my co-editors will agree with me.--Mjr162006 01:49, 20 June 2008 (UTC) My apologies, Mjr, I didn't note the date when I looked at the harassment. If this really was X doing this, I will be very surprised, as I've never known him/her to be anything less than kindly and polite. But either way, something has to be done. LadyNorbert 02:01, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Let me see...I have an account on Wiki if it's there.Want me to check??? Marexl 02:02, 20 June 2008 (UTC)Marexl Well what shall we do then??? Marexl 02:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC)Marexl Like I said, it is you guys that know X and not us. You can compare the contributions of the time at both wikis here and here. None of the times overlap. Note that Ando, an admin over there, moved the comments on the Castle Town talk page to the XXXXX talk page.--Mjr162006 02:47, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I would have say it's not our problem, it's X's. We had nothing to do with it. None of us (I hope) encouraged him to do this. If he intentionally did vandalize the other wiki, then I guess his user rights could be taken away, but there's nothing else we can do. Things like this are bound to happen when you have two active wikis on the same topics. Just suffer through it.--Richard 03:12, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I really don't know XXXXX that well, so I cannot judge whether or not it is truly *undisclosed gender* who has said these things. However, if it is the truth, I believe some kind of reprimand may be in order. That is of course NOTHING compared to the loss of respect that comes with such a deed. Yeah, I've had my 4 am beer and speak intellectually now. --AuronKaizer 03:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I've just looked at XXXXX's contribs on that wiki, and it's nothing big. He made two comments that mainly just said Zeldapedia is better; we've had a large number of edits like these in the past and never made a big deal about them. Samething with SmashWiki; before it merged with Wikia, there was the Wikia SSB wiki and SmashWiki. We always had users popping in and saying "this wiki sucks use smashwiki!" but you just revert them and keep contributing.--Richard 03:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'll tell you what I told our users. If it was any other person we would have just have let it go. But this is no ordinary person. XXXXX has admin rights here. He/She is supposed to be an example of model behavior. But this behavior was unacceptable of an admin. That is why we were obligated to inform you.--Mjr162006 04:06, 20 June 2008 (UTC) But you've gotta admit that the opinions seemed a tad harsh (especially some of X's comments I've seen on here). Registering for a site for the sole purpose of telling them how much they suck doesn't seem very professional by ANY standard, especially not as an admin. Had any of our guys done this here or wherever I'd probably have blocked them for harassment, but that's just my way of dealing with the problem; how you guys do it is up to you. I think the main issue was just letting you guys know what had happened. --ZWAndo 04:26, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Here's what I'm going to do: as of right now, nothing. I'll either wait until the community comes to a decision or X comes back and we'll speak to X and go from there. And I agree with Mjr's statement above: this conduct is bad for an admin. A member of staff must represent the wiki. Attacking other wikis reflects badly on his wiki. OtOcon^_- 04:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I don't recall my ever saying "to fire X". Even after what he did, It doesn't warrant baning him from this wiki. From what everyone has said it sounds like X has made some great contributions here. Even though I still think he should take responsibility for his actions, X is only human. Everyone messes up sometime. X just messed up in a bad way. But people learn from their mistakes. X might need a little support to get over this. I do forgive him now. (Yes, I have gut feeling that X is a guy.) Us guys tend to do dumb things on our impulses. It is natural. Ahh, I am talking too much again aren't I? Well, good luck you guys. Help him get through this., See you all later.--Mjr162006 :I do apologize if any of my statements on this matter sounded a little harsh. None of them were ever intended to sound harsh at all. I just tend to be more honest than is necessary. I should have chosen my words more carefully. But when someone comes to you and tells you about a problem, is not a good to assume that they mean ill for you. Reacting negatively to someone who is just trying to help is not a good way to make friends. Remember that in the future. Sorry if that sounded harsh too, it isn't supposed to. It's only a suggestion.--Mjr162006 05:42, 20 June 2008 (UTC)